


Saved

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Umaro starves.
Kudos: 4





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy VI or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He made a grave mistake.

He spent too long just having _fun_ , enjoying the fresh snowfall and everything it entails—running freely through its soft surface and letting it gather up all over his fur, when he should have been _hunting_. He saw the wolves prowling around the hills and didn’t do a thing about them, didn’t stop to chase the rats even when they were right under his feet. Now the sun’s come up and the smarter beasts have all crawled off to their holes, leaving poor Umaro to starve.

He lifts his head up to the clear blue sky and absolutely _howls_ , because he is _starving_ , and if he doesn’t eat something soon, his stomach’s going to crawl right out of his chest. But there’s nothing to eat. The white snow covers everything, even the roots of old plants Umaro could suffer through if he wanted. He can feel his vision filing out around the edges and knows that he’d eat _anything_. He pushes slowly forward, one too heavy foot at a time, because if he’s going to die, he at least wants to do it in the safety of the mines. He doesn’t want a wolf to eat _him_.

Bit by bit, he drags closer, harder with each breath, so close to unconsciousness, but the cave looms up before him with its wide open mouth. He hurls himself over the threshold and crashes to the ground, wailing for all he’s worth. It’s not how he wants to go.

“Kupo?”

With his last ounce of strength, Umaro peers up. A little white angel is standing there, half Umaro’s size, with a big red nose and a bouncing bauble on its head. It kneels down to poke him, nudging his thick fur, and Umaro whimpers in distress. At least if he’s to be eaten, it’ll be by something _cute_.

The creature doesn’t eat him. It drops something in front of his face: a shining red apple, as big and beautiful as the ball on the beast’s head. It pushes the apple forward, and Umaro opens his massive jaw, sucking in the delicious fruit and swallowing it down all in one go. It’s just enough to bring him back from the edge of death—he pushes himself up to his knees and sighs. Slowly, the pain subsides. Umaro will live.

Umaro is grateful. He reaches out to pat the creature’s head and promises through a growl that if this tiny angel ever needs him, no matter the pain or cost, Umaro will be there.


End file.
